


Two by Two

by ami_ven



Category: NCIS
Genre: Community: ncis_drabble, Community: ncisdrabble100, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-25 18:48:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9838979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: “Since when am I your partner?”





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for LJ community "ncisdrabble100" prompt #525 "two"

“Hey, McGee,” said Torres, as they got back into the car. “Since when am I your partner?”

“What?”

“Back there, you said—”

“Oh, that,” said McGee. “Since you joined our team.”

Torres frowned. “Did I miss a memo?”

“No,” he laughed. “It’s not official, that’s just how it works on Gibbs’s team. I’m your partner today, because we’re working together today. If you’re paired up with Bishop, she’s your partner. Or Quinn, or Gibbs.”

“Wait, Gibbs is my partner?”

“Of course,” said McGee. “Just because he’s our boss doesn’t mean he’s not our partner.”

“All right, then,” said Torres.

THE END


End file.
